Son prince
by JessSwann
Summary: Après la mort de Dracula, les Harker tentent de retrouver une vie normale à Londres... Univers du film


**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Bram Stocker**

_**Bonjour voici une petite histoire écrite pour la communauté des 6 variations toujours sur le thème « Ferme les yeux » j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Son prince **

**Journal de Mina Harker 20 Avril**

_Nous voilà de retour à Londres. Je n'ose dire enfin. L'aventure a laissé des traces sur nous tous. Surtout sur mon pauvre Jonathan._

_Sur moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à écrire toutes mes pensées comme je faisais avant. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Lucy, ma chère Lucy est morte… Et mon beau prince…_

_Non je ne dois plus penser à lui. Je ne dois plus écrire sur lui non plus. Jonathan ne le comprendrait pas. Nous nous sommes promis de ne plus en parler. _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker, 20 Avril **

_Nous sommes de retour à Londres. Parfois je sens Mina un peu triste. Ce doit être à cause de sa chère Lucy. Elle a été la première victime du monstre que nous avons affronté. Seigneur, je n'ose même en parler. J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire est arrivée dans un autre temps, un autre monde. Pourtant il me suffit de jeter un regard à Mina pour savoir que c'est vrai. _

_Nous avons résolu de ne plus évoquer ce qui si s'est passé. Cela vaut mieux aussi je pense que je devrais faire de même ici. _

**Journal de Mina Harker 28 Mai **

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. Mon prince s'approchait de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Je brûlais d'envie qu'il me prenne. C'était si … intense._

_C'est Jonathan qui m'a réveillée, il a dit que ma fièvre lui avait fait peur. Je lui ai menti. Comment aurais je pu lui dire que je rêvais de mon prince ? Comment pourrais je lui avouer cela alors que je sais le mal qu'il lui a fait. A lui et à ma chère Lucy ? _

_J'ai dit à Jonathan que je ne me sentais pas bien et depuis il me couve d'un regard inquiet. J'ai du insister pour qu'il se rende à son travail ce matin. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester dans la même pièce que lui et de continuer à lui mentir. Pas après que mon prince. Non je ne dois plus en parler… _

**Journal de Mina Harker 3 Juin **

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Cela fait des nuits qu'il me semble ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Jonathan ne dit rien mais je sens bien qu'il s'inquiète. Parfois lorsque je sens son si bon regard sur moi je me dis que je dois tout lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas. _

_Je ne peux pas. _

**Plus tard**

_J'avais juré de ne rien en dire mais même éveillée, il me semble encore sentir sur moi l'emprise de mon beau prince. Comme s'il était encore là. _

_Chaque nuit il me visite. Chaque nuit il est plus proche et je me consume de le rejoindre… Mais cela n'est pas possible. Mon prince est mort…._

**Journal de Mina Harker 7 Juin **

_Est-ce possible qu'il soit ancré si profondément en moi que même après l'avoir tué nos âmes se rejoignent encore ? _

_Il est venu à moi cette nuit… J'ai honte de le dire mais je lui ai offert ma gorge. Je voulais qu'il se nourrisse de moi, qu'il me prenne tout comme il l'a fait avec Lucy. Pauvre chère Lucy. Mais il a refusé… _

_Au lieu de ma gorge ce sont mes lèvres qu'il a dévoré. Mon prince m'a embrassée… Et Jonathan m'a réveillée. J'ai honte de le dire. Honte de l'avoir pensé mais lorsque je l'ai vu à mes côtés dans le lit, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. A cause de lui mon prince est parti. _

_J'ai essayé de le rejoindre dans mes rêves mais il n'était plus là. Et je brûle de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes…. _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker 7 Juin **

_Je m'inquiète pour Mina. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne cesse de remuer et de gémir dans son sommeil. Lorsque je la touche ses joues sont brûlantes d'une fièvre que je ne comprends pas. J'essaie de la laisser dormir mais ses gémissements fendraient le cœur d'une pierre. _

_Lorsque je la réveille ainsi ses yeux sont si sombres qu'ils me font peur. Je crains que son emprise ne continue même si je sais que c'est impossible. _

**Journal de Mina Harker 10 Juin **

_Il est là. _

_Je le sens. Chaque nuit mon prince me visite. Ses lèvres douces glissent sur ma peau. Tout n'est que volupté. Ses mains me brûlent mais la douleur est plaisante. Je le sens écarter ma chemise chaque nuit. Mais il ne va jamais plus loin…. _

_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker 11 Juin **

_Je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour Mina. Aussi ai-je écrit au Professeur Van Helsing. _

_J'espère que je me trompe mais ses malaises augmentent et je ne peux m'empêcher de voir la signature du monstre dans l'air lointain qu'elle affiche toute la journée. _

_J'espère qu'il arrivera vite. J'ai peur pour Mina. _

**Journal de Mina Harker 13 Juin **

_Mon prince est revenu. _

_Je me languis déjà de ses caresses. Avec lui j'ai le sentiment de flotter, d'être aussi légère qu'une de ses bulles de savon que l'on s 'amusait à faire avec Lucy. _

_Il me rend visite chaque nuit. _

_La nuit dernière il a enlevé sa chemise et m'a caressée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. J'ai presque honte de l'écrire ici mais j'ai cru défaillir de plaisir. _

_Je voudrais tellement être sienne pour de bon… _

_Je retourne au préparatifs du repas. Jonathan va venir dîner ce soir. _

**Journal de Mina Harker 15 Juin **

_C'est arrivé… _

_Mon beau prince m'a fait sienne et j'ai cru mourir dans ses bras. Je voulais me fondre en lui. Je lui ai offert ma gorge mais il n'en a pas voulu. A la place il m'a offert la sienne. J'ai cru défaillir de plaisir en sentant son sang sous mes lèvres. _

_Maintenant je le sens tout le temps près de moi… Notre union est autant charnelle que spirituelle. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour la décrire. Je recherche maintenant le sommeil… Puisqu'il ne peut me rejoindre qu'à ce moment là…_

**Journal de Jonathan Harker 17 Juin **

_Je me sens ridicule à présent que Van Helsing m'annonce sa visite pour la fin du mois prochaine. Mina est redevenue telle qu'elle était. Ses joues ont même repris des couleurs et elle ne se réveille plus en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit. _

_Au contraire, chaque matin, elle est plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'était depuis des mois. Elle est comme la Mina dont je suis tombé amoureux. Peut être n'était ce qu'une sorte de « contre coup » de ce que nous avons vécu là bas ? Je l'ignore… En tout cas, il me semble revivre à mesure que je la vois redevenir celle que je connaissais…. _

**Journal de Mina Harker 21 Juin **

_Mon prince me rend visite chaque nuit maintenant. Nous nous fondons l'un en l'autre jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un…. Je hais les moments où je ne suis pas avec lui mais je m'en console à l'idée que dans quelques heures je retrouverais ses bras. Son sang coule dans mes veines. Je m'en abreuve, je m'en repais…. _

**Journal de Mina Harker, 28 Juin **

_La fée verte me rapproche de lui… _

_J'ai essayé d'en prendre un peu plus tôt dans la journée et mon prince m'a rejoint. _

_**Chacun de ses baisers est plus profonds que le précédent. Je voudrais mourir dans ses bras mais en même temps son sang me nourrit. Pauvre cher prince qui m'offre son eau de vie sans rien exiger en retour. **_

_Ma bouche emprisonne sa peau. J'ai encore le goût de son sang mêlé à celui de l'absinthe sur mes lèvres_

**Journal de Jonathan Harker 4 Juillet **

_Mina semble avoir totalement perdu tout désir pour moi. Lorsque je rentre elle m'embrasse à peine. Je ne sais ce que j'ai fait pour lui déplaire … _

_Peut être est-ce à cause de la venue de Van Helsing ? Peut être pense t'elle que je n'ai pas confiance en elle? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe … Mais je serais bien vite fixé. Van Helsing m'informe par télégramme qu'il sera là dans trois jours. _

**Journal de Mina Harker, 8 Juillet**

_Mon prince me murmure des mots tellement beaux. Je sais que nous serons bientôt réunis… Il me l'a promis. _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker 8 Juillet **

_Je me sens à la fois soulagé, ridicule et fou de bonheur. Van Helsing a examiné Mina … Elle attend notre enfant. Bien sûr il n'est âge que de quelques semaines mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. _

_Le Professeur m'a expliqué que si Mina ne désirait plus ma présence c'était à cause du bébé… J'ai donc décidé de faire chambre à part jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Mina va me manquer mais j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir notre enfant que j'accepte notre séparation de bonne grâce . _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker, 18 Juillet **

_Mina est tellement absorbée dans notre enfant que parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne voit pas. Je reconnais que j'en arrive à être jaloux de notre fils. J'ai honte de l'écrire même ici mais parfois j'en viens à en vouloir à cet enfant qui me vole ma femme. _

**Journal de Mina Harker, 24 Juillet **

_Mon prince se fait de plus en plus pressant. Il est en moi, près de moi, sur moi. Il me supplie de le rejoindre mais je ne sais comment faire. Ma bouche est avide de son sang. Il refuse toujours le mien. _

**Journal de Mina Harker, 29 Juillet **

_Je l'ai rejoint…_

_**Ses lèvres glacées se sont posées sur mon cou. Enfin . Je ne sais comment décrire les sensations que sa morsure m'a procuré. Si l'on pouvait mourir de plaisir je serais morte je crois….**_

**Journal de Jonathan Harker, 1 Aout **

_Mina est de plus en plus pâle… Sans doute parce que l'enfant puise dans ses réserves pour grandir. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit là, même si pour cela il faut me passer de ma femme encore quelques mois…. _

**Journal de Mina Harker, 20 Aout **

_J'offre mon âme à mon prince. Il m'offre la sienne. Nous nous complétons. Je n'aspire plus qu'à le rejoindre. Il m'a promis que ce serait pour bientôt. Je brûle d'impatience. _

**Journal de Jonathan Harker, 1 Décembre **

_Mina est morte. Cela fait trois mois aujourd'hui. _

_Mina est morte. _

_Je l'ai trouvé sur notre lit. A ses côtés une bouteille d'absinthe. Le médecin qui l'a examinée m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais porté notre enfant. Le Professeur Van Helsing, trop certain de notre victoire sur la bête s'est trompé. _

_J'ai lu son journal. J'ai tout lu. _

_**Il est toujours là. **_

**Journal de Jonathan Harker, 15 Décembre **

_J'ai revu Van Helsing. Je ne lui ai pas parlé du journal de Mina. Comme moi il n'a pas voulu voir notre échec. Comme moi il n'a pas voulu admettre qu'elle lui appartenait. Nous avons fermé les yeux… Alors je pense que nous devrions continuer à le faire. _

_Si je dis la vérité à Van Helsing, je sais ce qui arrivera et …Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il faille ouvrir la tombe de Mina et lui faire subir ce qu'ils ont fait à Lucy. Je l'aime trop pour cela. _

_Je vais faire comme si les mots de Mina n'avaient jamais existé. Puisse t'elle être heureuse avec celui qui n'est pour nous qu'un monstre mais qu'elle n'a jamais vu que comme son prince…._


End file.
